The present disclosure relates in general to computer systems and in particular, to the dynamic control and management of software application version changes on a mainframe system.
Mainframe systems are computer platforms used primarily by business and governmental organizations to support large scale computing operations. Notably, mainframe systems often find favor in activities that require access to large volumes of data and in applications that impose large data transfer requirements. Mainframe systems also often find favor in applications that generate high transaction volumes and in applications that require high speed data processing. Mainframe systems are also used primarily in activities requiring a high level of security, scalability, reliability, etc.
System programmers are employed to manage the mainframe operations and networking capabilities. In this regard, system programmer duties include testing the mainframe software, troubleshooting mainframe system and networking operations, defining functional specifications, performing software updates, and performing research related to these duties.